


Delectable

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Delectable

"Wait, wait, _wait,"_ your boyfriend exclaimed suddenly. "So they cannot open their blindfolds because if they do, they'll end up killing themselves?"

"Yeah," you said, dipping your spoon into the tub of Ben and Jerry's Bourbon Pecan Pie ice cream that you were sharing. "The entity shows itself in the form of their worst fears, which makes them kill themselves."

 _"Jesus,"_ Minseok muttered, before taking another spoonful of the ice cream. "No offence to you, babe, but I really don't like this flavour very much," he said, grimacing slightly as he shoved the spoon loaded with the sweet treat into his mouth.

You chuckled. "You seem to be eating it quite eagerly, Min," you said, leaning back against the couch, hugging a pillow to your chest. "The store didn't have the Peanut Butter one, so this will have to do."

 _"Mhhh,"_ he said, giving you a non-committal shrug.

You and Minseok had been having a pretty chilled-out Saturday night, curled up on the living room couch, watching Birdbox on Netflix.

It had been his idea to watch the movie tonight, simply because he liked cuddling with you when you inevitably found yourself getting scared during any thriller.

About half an hour had passed into the movie, when you noticed that your ice cream had begun to melt. You both had been so engrossed in the film that the tub lay forgotten, melting halfway through.

"Shit," you said, abruptly and very reluctantly raising your head off his chest to grab the ice cream.

"What's wrong?" he asked you, as you walked toward the kitchen.

"The damn thing is melting all over the place," you said, shoving the tub into the freezer. "And I'm _not_ in the mood to clean up."

 _"Awww,"_ Minseok said, walking over to you and wrapping you in his arms. "Tired?"

You sighed. "Stressed, more like. You know, exams are coming up and I've got my thesis to finish...."

He cupped your cheek and pulled you into a kiss. "My baby works so hard," he whispered into your lips.

Despite all of your stresses and worries, you found yourself kissing him back, your hands curling into his hair as you reciprocated his ardour.

You both stood there in the middle of your modest kitchen, kissing until your lungs were on fire from lack of air.

It was so easy for things to get heated between you two. Especially since nights like these, where you both were home and free from work, were few and far in between.

Both of you were gasping when you pulled away from him, lips stinging from the kisses.

He pressed his forehead against yours. "Bed?"

You nodded and giggled when he pulled you along with him.

Once you both were in the bedroom, Minseok pushed you onto the bed, raw need glinting in his eyes.

Within seconds, he had pulled off his old t-shirt that you were wearing, throwing it aside.

You hadn't even bothered to wear a bra. You were _home_ after all.

Just some simple cotton panties were all you had on underneath.

But the way Minseok looked at you, with obvious lust in his eyes, you felt like a goddess.

He leaned in and pressed his mouth to yours, his fingers weaving into your hair, tugging at the roots. You moaned into his mouth when his tongue slipped past your parted lips to meet yours.

He tasted so good. Of ice-cream and mint. And _him._

Between hungered kisses, one of his hands abandoned its hold on your hair and trailed down your body, finding its way into your panties.

You moaned against his lips, your eyes locked with his while he ran two fingers through your folds.

"So wet," he murmured, moving to place kisses against your jawline.

 _"Touch me,"_ you gasped, raising your hips into his hand. Inviting him.

He didn't need any further encouragement. Leisurely running his fingers through you, he slickened them, coating them with your weeping arousal before he slowly pushed his middle finger into you.

Your lips parted at the intrusion, your eyes glazed with want as you looked up at him.

Gently, he began to plunge his finger into you, in a lazy, sedate pace. It felt good, and the warmth seeping from you upon his probing digit was proof if it.

Meanwhile, Minseok occupied himself with kissing his path along your neck, his lips sucking and nipping marks into your skin.

"Oh, baby, you're so wet already," he murmured against your heaving breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. And adding another finger.

Your hips bucked into his palm, your hands twisting into his hair, holding him to you.

Two fingers, knuckle-deep, plunging in and out of you. It created such an obscene wet sound, that it was almost embarrassing for you. _This_ is how much he affected you.

Once he had sucked and bitten your nipple into a hardened peak, he switched to your other breast, offering it the same attention.

 _"Minseok..."_ you moaned his name, your back arching into his touches.

By now you were acutely aware of how drenched the cotton of your panties had become, and you sighed in relief when his thumb found your clit.

He rubbed circles into the nub, the pad of his thumb dragging wetly along the bundle of nerves.

You were gasping his name between soft, kittenish moans.

"Take them _off,"_ you moaned out, gesturing impatiently at the panties that were clinging almost uncomfortably to you.

Minseok, almost as far gone as you, pulled away the offending garment with agitated, rough hands.

 _"Fuck..."_ he breathed, eyeing the mess between your thighs greedily. "Babe, you've gotta let me eat you out..."

You opened your mouth to protest, but he hushed you.

"I know, I _know,"_ he said, stroking your thighs. "You aren't really keen on it. I know. But, God, your cunt looks so fucking delicious right now. So pink and wet and... _fuck...."_

You stared at him. He was looking at you with pleading, puppy-eyes. Eyes that you could _never_ ever say no to.

"Just once?" he asked, pouting. "If you don't like it, I'll stop immediately."

You were frustrated as it is, having stupidly asked him to remove your panties right when the pleasure was beginning to build up. The ache was still present, and you wanted to whet it somehow.   
Anyhow.

 _"Fine..."_ you relented, lying back down.

He beamed at you, like a kid in a candy store.

Moving quickly, now that he had received your express permission, he placed his hands on your thighs, spreading them apart.

"Such a _gorgeous_ pussy..." you heard him murmur, his breath fanning against your wetness, making you shiver.

"Are you just gonna keep talking down there?" you snapped at him.

You just wanted your orgasm.

He chuckled. "Oh, you'll pay for this," he said.

And then he latched onto you.

His tongue slipped into your folds, and your body reacted immediately, jerking up the bed. A heavy sigh fell from you when he used two fingers to part your sopping folds, his tongue darting through your slit, teasing you.

 _"Fuck..."_ you moaned, your hands finding their way into his hair, as you tried to hold onto him. Seeking something to hold on to. 

He chuckled again, this time sending vibrations into your flesh.

You tried to close your legs at the sudden stimulation, but he wasn't having it. Grasping your thighs, he forcefully opened them for himself, looking for access to _every_ bit of you, pinning you to the bed.

"I don't know why I bothered with that ice-cream when I had _you_ here all the while," he groaned, before he ran his flattened tongue along your clit. "So delectable..."

Your head fell back into the pillow beneath you when he plunged into you with his tongue, thrusting the stiffened muscle in and out of you.

Heat rushed through your bloodstream and you felt like the pleasure was going to burn you alive.

_**Why** had you gone this long without this man going down on you?_

His mouth on you felt like pure heaven.

You were moaning rapturously, grinding your hips up into his mouth, wanting him to _devour_ you. Wanting him to _ravage_ you.

Every flick of his tongue, every suck of his lips against your most sensitive, most intimate part had a purpose. An intent.To make you come undone by giving you the most spectacular orgasm.

The sounds of his mouth working into you were crude and filthy. And they were _music_ to your ears. And his too, judging by his appreciative noises. 

You were moaning wantonly, shamelessly, begging for him to just _make you come._

With every gasp, every whimper that you made, Minseok's resolve grew stronger. He wanted to make you feel better than you had ever felt before. He was loving the taste of you on his tongue and it became his sole mission to coax out as much of your delicious juices as he could. He wasn't going to let you go until he'd had his fill of you. He was instantly addicted to the taste of you. 

 _"Keep going... Don't stop..."_ you breathed, your toes curling into the sheets, eyes scrunching closed as you focussed on the rising tidal wave of pleasure within you.

He knew you were close, by the way you were bucking into his mouth, writhing around on the bed, moaning lustfully for him.

You felt like he had been going for hours, your knees weakening with the onslaught of his mouth upon you.

It was the slight graze of his teeth against your swollen clit that _ended_ you.

With a sharp gasp, your fingers clutched at his hair, your hips gyrating into his mouth, as you rode out your orgasm.

Minseok just kept going, eagerly lapping away at your gushing juices, not letting a single drop go wasted.

It was only when you finally fell limp upon the bed, panting exhaustedly, did he cease his ministrations.

Your cunt was throbbing pleasantly and your legs were quivering.

He rose to his knees between your legs, and you glanced at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Pink-cheeked and your essence smeared all over the lower half of his face, he gave you an impish grin.

"So, I'm guessing that you liked it?" he asked.

You chuckled weakly. "You smug _bastard,"_ you laughed, before cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

 


End file.
